A Persocom's Wish
by Fuu and Momo419
Summary: I can make her real, but not without a price. I need something of yours, Hideki. If not, she'll remain a persocom forever. EDITED
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! This is my first _Chobits _fic, and I'm actually having a lot of fun! I am actually a little nervous too, but I think that because I read the entire manga, I'll be okay. I love Hideki, the big oaf! Chi is just adorable! Anyway, I'll probably take a little longer than usual to update this fic because I'm still writing this in my notebook. Heheh...I based this fic on a story you all are probably all familiar with, but it also reminds me of a movie I saw...Can you figure it out? Gwahaha! Um, forget I ever did that...LOL! Please remember to leave a review and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of the characters, spare my OC!**

Chapter 1- The Offer

_Star light, star bright_

_first star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_have the wish I wish tonight_

_"What is a wish, Hideki?" Chi asked, bewildered by the enchanting rhyme._

_"Well, a wish is something you really want that you ask for, though it's a secret. If you believe in your wish, it'll come true," Hideki smiled, clasping his hands together and peering out the window. Chi followed his example and they both looked up to the soft glows of the diamonds in the sky just starting to emerge. "We'd better hurry." _

_'A wish...something I want..' she pondered, looking over to Hideki beside her. His eyes were closed and scrunched, and she knew he was making his wish. She suddenly knew what she wanted and repeated the chant to herself. She threw her wish into the heavens just like all the children did and hoped that somewhere, somehow, she too would be granted her wish._

He snuggled close to the cascade of blonde hair, breathing in the sweet scent emitting from her head. He didn't know how exactly she could smell, but all the same he was glad. He felt the silky material of his shirt beneath his fingertips on her back, remembering he would have to buy her her own nightclothes.

He blinked as he opened his eyes, realizing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He had finally bought the blinds for the window, but he was so used to getting up at this time that it didn't matter if the room was semi-dark anyway.

Hideki sat up with a yawn, feeling Chi stir as well. She cooed softly, amber eyes opening to meet with his own. A soft smile naturally crossed her lips. "Hideki...good morning."

It was their ritual, and he felt the warmth spread from his heart throughout the rest of his body. "Good morning," he smiled back, basking in the warmth. They snuggled but only for a few minutes. Chi arose, dressing herself in shorts he had bought with one of his paychecks. She busied herself with preparing breakfast with food she had bought herself along with handouts from her boss.

He stood, stretching his back and peering down at a slumbering Plum. Her alarm had not sounded yet and it was due at any moment. He wasn't willing to wait and climbed into a pair of jeans and sneakers. A sweet aroma wafted from the kitchen and his stomach growled. He marveled at how quickly she had picked up cooking and especially how well everything turned out.

He was tying his sneakers when he heard the humming from the kitchen and looked up at the source. He had heard her hum it before and it sounded strangely familiar, though he was sure he'd never heard it until now. He was amazed at how in-tune she was, probably due to the fact that she was...no. Those were old thoughts. That was then, this was now. He had promised himself that he wouldn't doubt anything anymore. She was his Chi, after all.

"Good morning, Master!"

He cried out as Plum began cheering her alarm. As usual, she made him perform various exorcises. Kotoko leered from the other side of the unmade bed, moving before the hyper laptop could engage her as well. At that moment, Chi came in with his breakfast and a paper bag with his lunch inside. When Plum was sure he had worked out enough, he was released for breakfast. He panted a little and ate his breakfast while Chi went over his lunch one more time to ensure that she hadn't forgotten something.

He finished and looked up at her, "Um, I'm going in early today for some makeup. I'll be staying late at work, too."

She nodded and he saw disappointment written all over her face. He stood and she handed him his lunch. Her small arms wrapped around his waist and he hugged her back. He felt his heart race and wondered if this was finally the day that he would kiss her. He had wanted to for the longest time, but he was always too nervous. He didn't understand why; people in love did so all the time, didn't they?

Chi felt him tense and let go. "I'll miss you, Hideki. Have a good day." She smiled and he found his confidence.

"Hey, don't worry. It won't always be like this. Besides, I bet Plum and Kotoko will keep you company. Right?" He looked to the two laptops and they nodded.

He was out the door in minutes, feeling Chi's eyes on him until he disappeared behind the corner. Once he knew she couldn't see him, he kicked himself. Why was he such a coward? it was just a simple task, but he couldn't pull it off. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he thought and opened the front doors to the dorm.

It was comfortable outside and as usual Miss Hibiya stood sweeping. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, good morning, Hideki. I wasn't expecting to see you this early."

"Morning. I have some work to do at school, that's all. Um, I was wondering, um..." his voice trailed off, stopping himself from asking her if she thought it to be okay for him to kiss her old daughter.

She cocked her head, leaning on her broom. "Is Chi okay?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. Mr. Ueda gave her the day off." He saw her grip tighten on her broom.

"Hideki," she started strangely," You know that if you ever need anything or need to talk to me about something, you can always talk to me. I really do appreciate all that you've done for Chi."

He was surprised and nodded, waving to her, "Okay. Thanks, Miss Hibiya."

xXx

Chi sat with her hands folded in her lap looking out the window. She had watched Hideki as he walked down the street until he turned a corner, and yet she had not moved. She could not rid herself of the haunting thought that he was not happy. Lately he had been acting strange, and when she dared to ask him, he turned bright pink and changed the subject.

Kotoko watched her with intense eyes, looking over at Plum as the tiny persocom's eyes turned light and she stood up. "Miss Chi, you have a message."

"Chi?" She took the laptop in her hands.

Plum played the message and a cool, calm woman's voice began speaking:

_"Persocoms- our own life-sized accessorized computers. They are the most popular item on the market, some beginning to look more realistic. This had been man's lifelong dream: to make a machine that was human. But what if that dream were a reality? What if machines could become real? Now, for a limited time, Blue of the B.L.U.E.F.A.I.R.Y Mechanical Agency will choose one lucky grand prize winner to become a real person! Congratulations, _Chi,_ you're our winner! Please collect your prize at the following address..."_

The message continued on for several minutes, though she had stopped listening after learning that she was the winner. Was it really possible? Or was it one of those things Hideki said to be a "hoax"? She found it strangely coincidental that it was around the time that she had made her wish...

But what would Hideki say? She withered a little, wondering if he would still love her if she was real. They both had done so much, made so many sacrifices and gains to stay together. She knew he was happy with her, but she also knew he wanted more out of their relationship. She could sense it when she touched him and see it in his eyes. She felt the familiar heavy feeling where her heart would be.

Plum, having returned to normal, hopped up on Chi's knee. "Miss Chi, are you okay?"

"Chi..."

_A/N: Have you figured it out yet? Hee hee! If not, I give out more clues in the next chapter...HINT HINT! LOL! Let me know how I did on my first _Chobits_ fic. Well, until next time! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, you guys caught on pretty quick to my scheme, though I'm not giving answers just yet! Thank you all who reviewed and said such nice things! It has come to my attention that in the anime and manga, Plum is Sumomo and vis versa, and some of you asked me about that, too. I'm sorry for any confusion, but I prefer Plum over Sumomo. Well, here we go!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or the characters. That honor belongs to CLAMP. Also, I don't own the story this fic is partially based upon. XP!**

Chapter 2: The Deal

That night Chi lay alone in the futon, the room dark spare the streetlight from outside the window. She had been deep in thought ever since the morning, unable to rid herself of the message sent to her. She had never heard of the "Blue Fairy Mechanical Agency"; there was no proof it actually existed. She had looked it up herself on the net and found no results except images of a blue fairy from a children's story.

Even through this, the light of hope radiated from her non-existent heart. If it were really possible, if she could truly become real, would Hideki still love her? Would Chi still be Chi?

The front door slid open, Hideki tiredly entering his dorm. The light in the hall brightened everything for a few seconds until he closed it, his eyes quickly adjusting to the welcome darkness. Chi lost sight of him temporarily, hearing his bag hit the floor. There was the distinctive ruffle of clothing and Chi felt him climb into bed next to her.

"Hideki?"

"Hmm?" he grunted sleepily. She saw a faint outline of his sleeping clothes: his undershirt and his boxers. He must have been tired if he didn't even change into real pajamas.

"Chi was wondering...if I was real, would I still be your 'someone just for you'?"

"Yeah, 'course..." he slurred his words together and scratched the side of his face.

She felt her hopes grow some. "Chi had somewhere to go tomorrow. Is it okay with you if I go?"

He grunted again and she smiled, laying down to wrap her arms around his neck.

xXx

After Hideki left for school, Chi had Plum recite the address for her so she could record it herself. Plum had some difficulty and her first try resulted in a short crash. The cute laptop succeeded in replaying the message the second time and bounced up and down on the persocom's knee as Chi finished recording. Kotoko watched from the folds of the unmade futon and groaned as Plum tried to engage her in her hyper bouncing.

Chi changed into one of her dresses, surprisingly plain despite the frilly selection in the closet. She looked to the laptops, "Chi will go alone. Please wait here for Hideki."

Twenty minutes later on the street she was lost. She recited the address over and over as she passed down each and every street, finally asking for directions. She was pointed in the right direction by an old man with a curled beard and power-walked down the slim street.

An old building came into view over the horizon. Some sort of warehouse with a blue roof. A vacant alley sat behind it with several dumpsters and shards of glass around. There was graffiti on the walls in bright colors. Chi almost turned back when she noticed the number of the house: 375.

_"This is the right house, Chi. Come on inside. I've been expecting you," _the cool voice of the woman on the recording stated calmly in her head.

Chi actually jumped, 'How did you do that?'

_'I hacked into you. So sorry to intrude, but I thought you'd gotten lost.'_

Chi was stuck on the fact that she had been hacked. How was that possible? When Hideki first found her, no one could figure out how to open any files containing information about her, let alone hack into her! Not even the small boy of a computer genius could do much.

_'Is everything well?'_

'Chi...' she sighed.

The small persocom walked to the door, opening it with a loud screech of rust. Chi stopped to look around, her thoughts straying to Hideki.

_'Don't worry. He'll be fine.'_

Chi nodded, coming inside the warehouse. It was almost pitch black after closing the door. The only light was the soft blue glow of computer monitors in the center of the large warehouse. The computers themselves were hung by large wires in a circle around a woman in a seat. There were strange glasses that lit up in an assortment of colors on her eyes and part of her head. Her hair was long and silvery-blue, trailing past her knees, and her skin-tight jumpsuit held tools on clips along with the small jacket on her shoulders. Her gloved fingers typed on a large keyboard before her, the pattering of keys stopping when she realized her visitor had arrived.

"Welcome, Chi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," she stood, pushing the keyboard to her right. Her heeled boots clicked as they met the cement floor. "I am Blue."

"Chi?" she said, slowly making her way to the tall woman. "Miss Blue said you are expecting Chi. What do you mean?"

Blue moved her glasses up to the top of her head, her blue eyes crinkling with a soft smile. "You are very special, Chi. I've been sent here to help you. My...Agency thinks that you and- Hideki, is it?- are very deserving."

"You are going to turn me real?"

"That was your wish, was it not?"

Chi shrank back some and gasped. How did she know? The persocom had indeed wished to be real, and besides Hideki, that was the one thing she wanted the most.

Blue nodded, pointing to another, only this one was in the fashion of a dentist's chair. "It will be a long process, possibly taking a day. You are sure that you want to do this?"

Chi opened her mouth only to close it, going over everything. She felt Blue going through her head. looking up to see the hacker's goggles aglow. Her face was calm, complete with a smile.

_'Being real comes with prices, you know.'_

'You mean, Chi needs money?'

Chi could almost hear Blue laugh, '_Not quite. I meant that there are things that humans can do that you can't and vis versa.'_

'I understand. The other Chi told me the same thing.'

_'I see. Have you talked this over with over with Hideki?'_

'No. Chi wanted this to be a surprise.'

'_Hmm...So you're sure you want to do this?'_

'Yes.'

Chi looked around to see that she was already laying on the long chair. Blue took one of Chi's wires from her ear and hooked it into her goggles now pulled over her eyes. Almost immediately the lenses turned red and the hacker's face scrunched up as though in pain. A few seconds later she relaxed.

_'It's all right. I had to hack into your systems again. You're not like other Persocoms where I can get in and stay in. Your system kicks me out after a few minutes. I've heard of a few other cases such as yourself. The _Chobits_ series, correct?'_

'Yes,' Chi thought, her eyelids drooping.

_'Oh, that reminds me. I need you to sleep for a while, okay? When you wake up, you'll be real.'_

'Will Hideki be here to take me home?'

_'I promise, child.'_

Chi smiled sleepily and allowed the growing darkness to take over.

xXx

When Hideki came home to see the room dark, Plum and Kotoko on the futon, and no sign of Chi, he began to panic. Plum simply stated that Chi had gone out, but Kotoko glumly told him she had been gone since the morning. He then took Plum and placed her on his shoulders, leaving Kotoko, and stumbled out onto the dark street. The streetlights illuminated his fearful features as he ran down the streets with Plum's instructions, the little laptop pointing and calling out which direction after reciting the address. He thought the street name to be odd, sure that he had heard it somewhere: 375 Collodi Street.

"Left! Continue 30 meters until reaching the street! Please look both ways, Master! Right! Continue for 50 meters until reaching a fork, then turn left again...!"

He was lost after ten minutes, trying his best to follow her instructions. Finally, she signaled for him to come to a halt, and he gaped up at the worn down warehouse. He was about to turn around when he saw the soft blue light coming from the dusty windows. He walked up the dirty path and just before he reached the door, a woman's voice spoke softly in his head.

_'Hideki Motosuwa, I presume.'_

'Whoa! How'd you...? Never mind. How do you know my name?'

_'Chi told me.'_

'You mean she's here? So this is the right place?'

"You should see for yourself," she said loudly from in front of him.

He realized he was inside, her voice breaking his thoughts. There he saw was the woman, standing well over him by at least a foot. She smiled, waving for him to approach. As he obeyed, he looked for Chi but did not find her.

"She's here, don't worry. I said so, didn't I?" Blue said, bowing angelically. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and fell back neatly into place when she stood. "Blue never lies."

He swallowed, his mouth cotton dry. "Um, what's going on? Why or how do you know Chi?"

"She wished, and I answered. Though I cannot tell you what wished, since she asked me not to, I can assure you it will be worth your time," the hacker replied, stepping from in front of the long chair; he did not understand why he hadn't seen it when she bowed.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. There lay Chi, but at the same time, it wasn't her. Her long hair hung over the sides of the chair and where her metallic ears had been were small fleshy ones- Blue had even pierced and placed earring in them. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a charming tan that matched her matured body. It appeared that Blue had aged her at least two years younger then Hideki now, and her arms were folded over her breathing chest.

Hideki's jaw dropped and no matter how many times he swallowed, his throat remained dry. He stepped past Blue to place a hand in his love's hair, feeling slightly happy to feel warmth underneath his fingers.

"How...did this happen? She's really...alive?"

"She was alive before, wasn't she? I simply changed a few things here and there. While the operation was underway, I 'taught' her how to function as regular young women, so she will know how to eat, breath, and so on," Blue explained with a smile.

"But this... this is a miracle!"

"Miracles come in short supply, Mr. Motosuwa," the hacker answered, her smile fading. "There is but one thing. Chi won this in a contest, even wishing it. You are her partner, correct? I ask for one thing from you as a sort of test if you are truly worthy"

He felt the color drain from his cheeks; why did no one think he could have Chi without testing him first?

She continued with stern eyes, "I am asking for something of yours that is precious to you. Something you consider as precious as this woman before you. If you cannot, she'll turn back and remain a Persocom."

His breath caught in his throat. "Okay, so how long can I get back to you?"

She considered, "One week."

He nodded and she picked up Chi carefully to place her in his arms. Chi cooed softly like a small child, making a smile come and take Hideki by surprise. With a nudge from the hacker, he took Chi home.

_A/N: Ah...This is really fun, being my first and only _Chobits_ fic so far. I was tickled at all the reviews, especially since I received some by readers I've never heard from before. I guess it's a good idea not to get too tangled up in one category, huh? XD! Anyway, the tempo's going to pick up some more in the next few chapters, but it might take a little longer than usual because I'm still writing this fic in my notebook. Heheh...I'm working on it though!! Review please, and see you in the next chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, I'm back! it feels good to be writing again. Thank you for all your reviews, everyone! I gotta say, you're all so suspicious!! O.O! C'mon, be a little trusting...LOL! Though I see where you're coming from...Like many of you said, some things aren't what they appear. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but informative, I guess. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chobits or any of the characters. Ah, the world would be screwed if I did...XD!

Chapter 3: Realization

Hideki sat with wide awake as he stared intently at Chi on the futon. Her chest moved gently up and down as she breathed softly, her mouth forming words in her sleep. He felt the blush rise to his cheeks and his heart beat hard in his chest. He had been watching her almost all night, his eyes unable to close. She looked like an angel with her skin aglow in the light that filtered through the blinds. He remembered the message Plum had recited to him as soon as he walked in that night from Blue herself that it would be several hours as her body recovered from the shock and became familiar with all her knowledge and bodily functions. It was already 10:00 in the morning, and thankfully it was Saturday. The only thing to worry about was work...

He stood and approached Plum, taking the laptop in his hands. Her alarm had been shut off somehow so she wasn't awake yet, but she perked up as he took her in hand. Luckily the number to the restaurant had been registered in her phone log, and he was sure Mr. Ueda's was there as well.

Hideki dialed the number to his job only to leave a message. When he called the pastry shop, however, Mr. Ueda picked up almost immediately.

"Hello? Mr. Motosuwa, is that you?" He must have been expecting him.

"Um, yeah, hi...Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, of course...I've just had this feeling all day...Are you and Chi okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I was just calling you to tell you that, um, Chi's not going to be able to come in for a while." He gulped and hoped it hadn't been heard.

"How long's a while?"

He was about to reply when there was a click on the other line and Ueda excused himself as the bells of the doors clinked sharply; customers must have come in. The line was quiet for about ten minutes before the pastry shop owner came back in with a sigh.

"Sorry about that Mr. Motosuwa. Some customers came."

"Oh, no problem. Um, Chi'll be out for about a week." Why had he said that? That was how long Blue said she'd wait for her payment, but he wasn't sure he'd go through with it. He was sure something was up with the whole thing.

"What happened?" Mr. Ueda's voice startled him a little from his thoughts.

"She, um, got some surgery done."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah," he shifted, thankful the pastry-shop owner couldn't see his face, since it was so full of guilt. It wasn't far from the truth, but at the same time, it was a tiny lie. He hated having to lie to him, especially after all the help he had been before.

"Well, tell her I said I hope she feels better soon. I'll need my top salesperson in good shape soon!" Mr. Ueda laughed and Hideki found himself smiling as well.

"Okay, thanks. I'll tell her. Bye." There was a click and he was alone with Chi again. Somehow he felt slightly better now that he had spoken to his old friend; Mr. Ueda always had that effect on him. He drummed his fingers on his knee and jumped as Plum came back to normal.

"Master, are you okay?"

He was about to answer when Chi stirred and her amber eyes opened. He felt as though time had stopped as she sat up and looked around, smiling as her eyes set on him.

"Hideki...Good morning."

He realized it was their ritual and stammered "M-Morning."

She suddenly looked down at her hands, her fingers sliding out from his large shirt. She looked up at him with guilty eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise, Hideki..."

"It's okay...I was surprised," he said, sounding a little more irritated than he'd intended. He winced and hoped she hadn't picked up on it; she however, was used to the pitches of his voice and had indeed noticed.

Her eyes filled with tears, "You don't like it?"

He didn't reply, wondering the same thing. He heard a sob and looked up to see tears streaming down her face. "Chi?! What's wrong?"

"You don't like it. Chi isn't your 'someone just for you' anymore..." she looked up pitifully and it wretched his heart to see pure anguish in her eyes. "You don't love Chi?" She hiccupped and wiped her eyes uselessly, her head hanging in sorrow.

He sighed and crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her to his chest and she hugged him tightly. His shirt began to soak in her tears, but he was too busy to notice; how strange it was to be holding her like this. He was holding her in the same way he always did, but it felt strange and awkward like it had when he first got her...

He spoke softly, unsure if he could speak any louder even if he wanted to. "I still love you, Chi. Very much, and don't ever think otherwise. I'm just..." His voice trailed off temporarily and Chi shivered. It took several minutes before he could find his voice again. "...Why didn't you tell me you planning on getting this done? Do you know how scared I was when I came home and you were gone? Do you know how scared I was all night and morning that you wouldn't wake up? Why didn't you...?"

Chi buried her head in his chest and his heart fluttered slightly. "Chi wanted to surprise you...I thought you'd like it. You do, don't you?" She looked up at him with stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

He was speechless and sighed, thinking long and hard. It was nice and he knew she meant well, but he was just so used to her as a Persocom. When he thought about things, he supposed that there were more positive than negative facts. He was only bothered by the price that Blue wanted in return. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and realized Chi had seen him do so. He looked down to her and smiled. "I do like it, Chi. You did this for me, right?"

She nodded and he hugged her. "Thank you, Chi" Somehow he felt her smile and he knew that at least that hadn't changed.

xXx

After Chi made him breakfast, he sat down to study only to end up doing staring. his mind was too tangled on everything else so he closed his textbook in defeat. Blue's price was the top of the list of his troubles. What was as precious as Chi? There was nothing he had, nothing he had ever possessed his entire life, that was as precious as a human life. Was she just toying with him?

He sighed and looked up at Chi as she walked past with a basket of dirty clothes. His eyebrows rose, "Um, Chi, what are you doing?"

"Laundry," she blinked; when had she- he suddenly remembered the hacker and understood that she had taught her.

He stood up quickly to take the basket gently, "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Somebody might see you in the laundry room."

She cocked her head. "Hideki...doesn't want people to see me? Is something wrong with Chi?"

"No, it's just...Everybody still thinks that you're a Persocom. They wouldn't understand how you became real."

She bobbed her head up and down in a nod. He placed the basket back in her hands, filing it away later that the clothes really did need to be washed; he stopped suddenly as her hands gently touched his and she kept them there. In fact, she placed one hand completely over his and smiled up at him. He blushed brightly and the urge to kiss her came even stronger than ever before. He wanted it badly, and things were harder on him now that she was...Wait, she was real now, so did that mean...?

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as it dawned on him. She was REAL, which meant no reset button, no ability only she could do, nothing. She was a fully grown young woman. His cheeks were on fire as he dared think farther, the room beginning to spin.

"Hideki?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" she tugged on his sleeve, both her hands now on the basket free from his grasp.

He snapped back into reality and nodded, though the room continued to spin. He felt slightly dirty and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm okay..."

Once she turned back and went to place the basket down, he spun around and sat down to exhale a held breath. That was close. if he had continued to daydream like that, who knew what could have...

He shook his head until he was dizzy and looked down to his textbooks. There was no way he could study now...

_A/N: Ah, you gotta love Hideki sometimes. Sure he's a perv, but he's a nice guy. Yes. I'm happy to include Mr. Ueda in this chapter; he's one of my favorite characters in the entire series. Speaking of which, I just finished the anime of _Chobits _and decided that I like the manga a lot more. It was still good, don't get me wrong, but they changed or left out a lot of important details and such. Meh. Such is life, I suppose. Sorry about how short this chapter is, but this actually did help the plot. Please don't hurt me! XD! Review please! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here I am again! Hope you all had a good Christmas and Happy New Year! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I was so very happy! (does a little dance) I apologize for all the grammar issues and stuff, but I don't have spell check on Tomato (my laptop), so that makes things harder for me to check. Believe me, I scour over my stuff before I submit, but somehow stuff escapes my gaze. It's maddening! (screams while ripping out hair) LOL! Anyway, as many of you guessed, the last chapter was a bit of a filler, and yet it was an important chapter. I'm trying to get used to slipping in important details in small places (HINT HINT). XD! Sorry, but I'm in a good mood and I'm happy to be able to update again. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Chobits, the characters, or the story this fic is based on are not mine. Just the OC, a couple of socks, my Converse, some manga, etc. are mine. XD!**

Chapter 4- Admit

_She stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head at the sight before her. On a bench just outside the bookstore was an older girl and a little boy reading a soft blue book, and the little boy looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Chi stepped closer a little to try and see what they were reading, but the cover was down on the woman's knees. She could hear the woman's soft words and stopped to listen, her love of reading winning her over._

_" 'There are two kinds of lies, lies with short legs and lies with long noses. Yours...', " the woman stopped to poke the little boy's nose, receiving a giggle, " '...happen to have long noses'."_

_Chi placed a hand over her nose and suddenly felt afraid, worrying if she had told a lie that could make hers longer. She continued to listen to the story, and as she did, she learned of a boy very much like herself who was trying to make himself a real boy. He had a father who loved him very much, but the boy kept making his father sad because of all the trouble he got into. In the end, the boy became real after the woman with blue hair forgave him and he and his father lived happily after all._

_Chi walked home that night thinking about the story that she had heard and wondering if she too could become a real person. That night, she and Hideki wished to the stars._

_'Maybe me too...'_

He lay rigid with his hands clasped together over his chest, focusing all his attention on the ceiling instead of the girl pressed up against him. His cheeks burned with bright embarrassment and he involuntarily gulped when she shifted weight and wrapped an arm around his. She cooed in her sleep and he cracked a strange smile, though it erased when she snuggled against him more.

It was at least two in the morning and he was grateful he didn't have school that day. He hadn't been able to fall asleep all day because of the torturous thoughts crashing together in his head. Chi had worried about him when he sat staring out of the window for two hours straight. He wondered if this was what it was like to go insane.

Hideki sighed slightly and looked down at the top of her head. He had seen truly fascinating events earlier- ordinary things to the normal person- as he watched Chi. She had eaten dinner with him, actually eaten, and went to the bathhouse to take a shower without anyone's help.

The hacker really had "taught" her how to do things a girl her age could do. That meant Blue had to be a mechanic of some sort also. If Chi really did know all of this, hopefully she would be caught up with all the things she should know for school, too. So, did that mean she also knew about...

He shook his head and slapped his forehead with his free hand as though to ward off evil thoughts. Chi whimpered at the sharp movement and he froze with his hand still attached to his forehead. He hated being so jumpy, but many other thoughts had been plaguing him as well. Ever since Chi's...operation...he had been hiding from all his friends. Friends that had helped him so much before and had built bonds with him. To make things worse, Mr. Ueda had called earlier today to check on them and Hideki hurried through the conversation. 'That wasn't obvious at all...' he mumbled to himself afterwards. Poor Shinbo hadn't even been lucky enough to hear his voice over the phone, but that wasn't the worst of it. Ms. Hibiya...Sweet, caring, mothering Ms. Hibiya had had the door slammed in her face when she brought more clothes over for Chi. It had been pajamas, too, which she desperately needed, and it had pained him to see price tags hanging off the sleeves; she had gone out and bought the clothes this time. He knew that this was her way of taking care of her even though Chi wasn't really her daughter anymore. It hurt him deeply to act so rudely to her...

_"You can always talk to me, Hideki..."_

He sighed and flinched as Chi let go and rolled over on her own, immediately missing her touch. It was so strange how she always made him feel...He shook his head and sat up, looking for Plum and Kotoko; he stifled a cry of surprise to see the little purple laptop now standing on his knee.

"Kotoko?! What are you doing?" he whispered quietly.

"You didn't fall asleep. Are you sick?" Her dark eyes bore into his. "Shall I search for illnesses that match your symptoms?"

"No, no, I'm okay. I just can't sleep." She seemed disappointed and frowned. "Listen Kotoko, I need to take a walk to clear my head. Could you watch over everything for a while and make sure nothing happens?"

"Yes." She bowed and jumped down.

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew sooner or later he had to tell somebody, and he had decided it had to be her.

When he finally reached the door, he was so nervous the click of the door exploded in his ears and scared him halfway out of what little wits he had left. His legs felt like jell-o and the floor was ice-cold on his bare feet. The hallway was pitch-black compared to the soft glow of the streetlight from his room. As he closed the door behind him, he breathed a quick sigh and walked quickly to her door. As he approached, he noticed that the light was on and he could hear the faint murmur of the T.V., surprising him, since it was after two in the morning and she seemed fully awake and well.

His hand raised to the doorknob and froze; what was he going to say? He had come over without really thinking about it and now that he was here, he didn't know how to start.

He knocked anyway and kicked himself, biting down on his lip to stifle a grunt of pain. Maybe she hadn't heard- it had been a light knock and maybe she really was asleep- but there was a soft "Just a minute!" from inside. Seconds later she opened the door, bright light blinding him temporarily; once his vision cleared he saw her in a long nightgown and bathrobe.

"Oh, hello Mr. Motosuwa. I see you couldn't sleep either. Would you like to come in?" She opened the door wider and moved back so he could step past.

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled absently. He saw her T.V. on and it appeared she was watching some sort of romantic comedy. She politely clicked it off and sat on the couch, offered him a seat, and smiled.

"So, what do you need?"

"Um, well..." he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair again. He froze again; everything he could come up with seemed wrong. Finally, "I think, um, I think you'd better come with me for a while."

Her smile disappeared as she realized that he wasn't over for a friendly visit. She rose slowly from the couch. "Is Chi okay?"

He found that he couldn't reply and opened the front door to her apartment. She followed him silently and they slipped down the hallway to his door. He saw movement inside and suddenly wondered if Chi had woken up after he had left. He froze on the handle once more and turned to Ms. Hibiya; even in the darkness he could tell she was worried.

"Um, Ms. Hibiya?"

"Yes?" Her voice was heavy with anticipation.

"This may be a bit of a shock."

Her breath caught in her throat. "You...didn't reset her, did you?"

"Huh? No! No, she's fine."

"Oh, alright..." she sighed in relief. "I think I'll be fine now that I know that. You see, that was what I was afraid had happened, but now..."

"She's safe, don't worry." He blinked, slightly taken off guard. 'She's just a human being instead of a Persocom,' he answered in his mind. He forced back the urge to kick himself again and turned the doorknob. The door squeaked a little and startled them both; he felt his nerves couldn't take much more of this.

The light from the streetlight caught in her light hair and he could see her silhouette sitting up. Ms. Hibiya slipped by to look and he stood still, unsure if he should stop her and yet sure that he shouldn't.

"Hideki? Is that you?" Chi asked, her voice full of sleep. He nodded dumbly, forgetting she probably couldn't see him. "Ms. Hibiya?"

The silence following slapped him back into reality and he closed the door behind him in fear that someone might go by. He quickly came to her side; just aas he did, there came a strange sound that made chills shoot up his spine. It was like an animal whimpering after being separated from it's pack, and Hideki almost checked out the window until Chi raised a hand to the manager's cheeks.

"Ms. Hibiya, why are you crying?"

Hideki felt the color drain from his cheeks. Even in the poor light, she had saw Chi. The last time Ms. Hibiya had saw Chi, she had been the Persocom her husband had made for her.

A hand slowly made it's way to Chi's cheeks and the young woman sat still and allowed her to touch her, the tired fingers falling after confirming that it was real skin. Though she was still crying, she turned to Hideki; the light reflected off the streams of tears and watery eyes. She could only make out a single word, but it required the hardest answer he had ever given. "How...?"

"I...I don't really know exactly. I came home one night, and Chi was gone. When I found her, she was like this," he sighed.

"Chi wished it, and Blue answered, "Chi stated, causing them both to jump and look at her in surprise. The young woman's eyes were hard with determination and it was the first time Hideki had seen her this way; Ms. Hibiya, however, had seen this look many times before.

"What...what do you mean, Chi?" Hideki stammered, remembering the same words from Blue.

Chi met his gaze. "When you and I wished to the stars, you said that if Chi wanted it enough, my wish would come true. Chi wished to be real because..." She looked away suddenly; from the corner of his eye his eye he saw that Ms. Hibiya had forgotten her tears and was listening intently. "You seemed sad, Hideki. Chi thought you weren't happy with me anymore. It hurt Chi when Hideki would look at me but there would be sadness in your eyes..."

"Where did you first get the idea of being real? Did you come up with the idea by yourself?" Ms. Hibiya suddenly asked; Chi shook her head and Hideki felt his heart skip a beat.

"Chi was walking home from work, and I saw a girl reading to a little boy on a bench. The little boy in the story was like me, and at the end of the story, he became real."

Hideki sank down to the floor, wanting to hold her suddenly and unable to believe what he was hearing. She had done all this because she thought he wasn't happy with her, and now after hearing some kids reading a book, made a wish about it. But...how had the hacker known? He remembered her chilling words that Chi herself had said just minutes ago: _"She wished, and I answered." _

Ms. Hibiya startled him from his thoughts. "Chi, I think what you did was very noble and considerate- it isn't everyday that people go to such lengths for the ones that they love. I also think that you may have misunderstood things. I don't think Hideki is unhappy with you; in fact, it's quite the opposite. I do believe you two may need to talk about things. If you do, I'll leave you two and allow you to do so." She came up on her knees and stopped. "Hideki, thank you for telling me."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no problem. I knew I should tell you first."

She smiled and her eyes filled with tears again. "It does help me in a way. Now I know that she really is safe."

Ms. Hibiya stood and turned to the leave; Hideki cried out and shot up to catch her as she began to fall. Somehow, she had fainted and he sighed as she lay limp in his arms. Chi stood up to look at her.

"Is she okay?" There was some fear in her voice and he found himself amazed, forgetting his unconscious manager for a few seconds.

"Oh, um, yeah. I think she just needs to sleep. This was a bit of a shock, after all." He walked carefully to the futon and lay her down, pulling the blanket over her. He looked at Chi. "I'll sleep over there. You go ahead and go to bed, too."

He took a blanket to the wall and pressed his back against it, watching Chi get comfortable under the covers. His cheeks suddenly flared at the idea of having two real women in his bed and forced his eyes to close. This time, he found himself more at ease than he had been in several days and was asleep in mere minutes.

xXx

Chi lay next to her old mother and watched her chest move up and down in small sighs. Hideki was asleep too, but she couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't help but feel as though she had always been her mother, even though her memory had been erased. It was like when she was around Hideki, but somehow it was much different, too.

Without really thinking about it, Chi lay a hand on Ms. Hibiya's arm and curled her fingers into the material of the sleeve. For some reason, she felt sleepy and started to let it overcome her.

Ms. Hibiya sighed in her sleep and Chi looked up some. "Elda..."

She snuggled up close to her and smiled. "Mommy..."

_A/N: Ah, so angsty...I hope that I got everybody's character ok...I had a bit of a hard time in some places, but I think they turned out alright. Let me know! Review please! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, I've been away for quite some time, huh? Things have been pretty crazy for me lately in school, at home, and everything in between XD, so I haven't had much time to work on my fics. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, guys! Enjoy, and here we go! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Chobits**_** or any of the characters. (sulk) **

Chapter 5- The Confession

Chitose Hibiya opened her eyes slowly and blinked them as they adjusted. When they finally cleared of sleep she realized she wasn't in her room and sat up cautiously. At her side something cooed and she looked down to see Chi very close to her as though she was snuggling.

Her memories flowed back and she remembered the previous night's occurrences, including fainting, and looked away from Chi. The little creases were finally beginning to smooth out for her new life...

She suddenly noticed that she was still in her dress and that the bed she was in was Hideki's, but she didn't see him anywhere. Almost on cue she heard a groan and several pops of bones, followed by a "Good morning, Ms. Hibiya." He smiled from far left wall and whispered softly, "Sorry about all this. I didn't really know what else to do after, well, y'know..."

She blushed brightly. "Oh, my, I'm terribly sorry. I'm such a bother...No, this is fine, Mr. Motosuwa. In fact, I feel quite well now." She looked down at Chi. " I was very comfortable..."

He sat cross-legged with a puzzled expression smeared all over his face. He watched her carefully pull herself out of the bed and pull the covers over Chi in a very mothering manner- she even stroked the small girl's head afterwards.

She stood and motioned for him to follow her as she tip-toed to his door. She placed a hand on the doorknob and opened her mouth to speak, but it did not seem that she could find her words at first. "I...just wanted to thank you again, Mr. Motosuwa. I know things have been hard for you lately. There's so much you still have to do...You two should really have a talk." She looked up and met his eyes; though there was a sparkle of amusement, there was also a swirl of sorrow in those deep irises.

"Right...um, are you sure you're feeling alright? You look a little..." He trailed off, unsure of how to describe it.

"I'm fine, don't worry," She smiled gratefully. " It just feels a little strange for me...She's just as she was when she was a Persocom: her eyes, her voice, even her heart...but at the same time, she's just so _different..._It feels as though I might really be meeting her for the first time..." her smile began to disappear and her voice lowered to where he could hardly hear her. After several silent minutes she perked up and smiled again. "I think I'm in a bit of a shock. I suppose in this scenario it's to be expected. I'll be fine Mr. Motosuwa." She opened the door and stepped out in to the hallway. "I could really use some tea and a nice long soak." He laughed a little at this. "I'll talk to you later, then. let me know how your talk goes, okay?"

He nodded and she bowed before leaving to her own home. He closed the door quietly, suddenly remembering that Chi was still fast asleep just a few feet behind him. He turned to her and his breath caught in his throat- she looked so _beautiful_ the way she was, it was like something in a photo shoot: she was curled up in a ball with her hair swept behind her like a cape, and the morning's sunlight shone in in rays and made her skin glow.

Hideki noticed how as she turned her head slightly in her sleep that a single piece if hair fell over her face, and he became annoyed that it disturbed the beautiful image before him. He quietly crept over to her and dropped to his knees. He pushed the strand back into the mass of hair and sat back, blushing brightly at how warm her skin had felt to his touch. She sighed "Chi..." and rolled over onto her back, the blanket dipping below her chest. He nightgown had also begun to slide off her shoulders, a temptation all on its own. He blushed brightly, trying to resist, but couldn't help but peek at her breasts.

He tore his eyes away from her and back at the piece of hair he had moved just seconds ago- somehow it had fallen back onto her face. He leaned back over to push it away once more and as he touched her skin, he remembered the incident not so long ago when she had been a Persocom and they had been walking home in the rain- in pure innocence she had plucked a whole flower from the ground and gotten herself dirty; as he wiped away the dirt he had been so close to her lips...

Without thinking or realizing what he was doing, he leaned even closer to her lips, inches between them. He could almost taste her...God how he wanted to...

"Good morning, Master!!"

He almost screamed and fell back as Plum cheered her alarm. Chi blinked her eyes as she woke up and sat up in the futon to see Hideki exercising with the little laptop. She looked down and found Kotoko hiding under the blankets from Plum and giggled. Hideki, who was in mid-arm stretch, stopped and looked around to smile, "Oh, good morning, Chi." He didn't hear her reply since Plum sent sharp blows in his ears from her whistle and doubled their already impossible speed. After ten whole minutes, she finally let them stop and he stood bent over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air.

"I...have got...to learn...how...to turn...her alarm off..." he panted.

Chi picked up the little pink laptop and began to talk to her. He blushed, remembering the few minutes before, and plopped down to the futon. He faded out some and stared past her to the window, thinking suddenly of the talk he knew they needed to have. he was nervous enough as it was, and on top of that, he could hardly look at her now. He had acted like a major pervert, sneaking a peek at her and trying to steal a kiss.

He fell face-first into the blankets, in which Kotoko yelped and flew out from beneath in a purple blur. Chi noticed this and set Plum down. She crouched beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, not missing the fact that he jumped at her touch. "Is Hideki in pain?"

He looked up in surprise; she was still speaking in third-person and for some reason he found himself smiling. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking." He sat up all the way. "Look, we need to talk about some stuff." Her eyebrows raised. "You're not in trouble or anything." He felt relieved somehow at this and sighed.

He looked down at the blanket. He was beginning to feel nervous again and he didn't know where to start. Chi's voice startled him.

"Hideki wants to know why Chi thought you weren't happy, right?"

He nodded, but it shook him how she had taken the words right from his mind. He found himself a little afraid of what she might say and unintentionally held his breath.

Chi shifted and sat directly across from him. "Chi remembers...when Hideki hugs me, it really feels like you're holding back. You sometimes seem like you're in pain, but I don't understand why. Blue-" He winced slightly at the mention of her name, and it too did not go unnoticed-"taught me how to do many things, but there are some things she told me I had to figure out on my own.' She saw him fixated on her hands clasped in her lap; he was slowly making his way up to her eyes as she spoke.

"Chi has figured out some things just in these few days. I understand more of my feelings, especially those about you...like the warm fluttery feeling in my stomach when out hands touched yesterday."

His cheeks flared and from where his eyes were at this point, he could see her cheeks the same shade.

She continued with a shaky sigh. "Chi wanted Hideki to...to kiss me..."

His eyes widened and he finally met her eyes. They were misty and he suddenly felt guilt weigh down on his heart.

"Chi was a Persocom, and I was happy...but my heart..." she placed a hand over it tenderly "...something leaped when Blue said she could turn me real. Chi thought of all the things I could do with you...and people wouldn't dislike you because you were with me. Chi wanted to be alive like you, to feel and have real emotions and expressions, instead of just "programs"...to grow old with you, to be and have a family...Chi wanted to...to..." She hiccupped, for halfway through she had begun to weep. Her shoulders shook and she bowed her head, her arms numb and unmoving.

Hideki was lost for words. This was what had been going through her head all this time?! A normal human would have been driven mad by now. He sat and simply listened to her sobs with sharp inhalations and didn't feel his arms wrap around her shoulders. Though it cut him deeply that she thought he was unhappy and sat here tearing herself up about it, he was touched at all the things she wanted to do with him. They were exactly what he wanted with her, and it made his heart soar to hear her say it.

"Chi...please don't cry. I understand everything now, and if there was ever a time that I didn't love you, this would make me change my mind. I love you, Chi, very much. I never knew all that was going around in your head..." He chuckled lightly, "...y'know, I think you were human even when you were a Persocom."

He felt her smile against him and he felt more reassured.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm really sorry I was like that. I've been kind of thinking about some of the same stuff you were, along with other things..." he trailed off, the end of his sentence more of a thought.

Chi looked up and cocked her head. "You mean like se-"

His face turned such a bright red in such a small amount of time he thought he might've burst a blood vessel and he hurriedly placed a finger over her lips to silence her. So she did know about that...He swallowed and nodded. She took his hand and held it in her own.

"Chi feels better now..."

"Oh..." he smiled, remembering their initial conversation. "That's good. We should figure out what we're going to do now. Let's see...I have school tomorrow, but not on Tuesday...I don't have to work until Wednesday, and I talked to Mr. Ueda to give you whole week off."

"Chi?"

He blinked," Oh, that's right. I talked to Mr. Ueda yesterday and told him you'd be out for at least a week."

"Why a week?"

He was taken aback some, realizing she oblivious to Blue's deal. It was probably better to keep it that way. "Um, well, to give you plenty of time adjust," he lied, regretting it instantly.

She bobbed her head up and down.

From the TV shelf, Kotoko frowned in realization that he has told a lie. The purple laptop opened her mouth to correct him when a voice spoke in her head.

_Leave them, child. Let's see what happens._

Kotoko nodded sleepily and hid back behind the TV.

Hideki watched Chi hold his hand and secretly marveled at how soft her skin was. It was almost like baby skin, new and fresh and unmarked from the harsh elements.

He cleared his throat and she looked up. "I know what we can do."

She smiled in anticipation.

"I think we need to go on a date."

_A/N: Well, there ya go! Wow, this was really ansty T.T! LOL Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for making you all wait so long for this update…(grovels) I am not worthy of you all!! LOL Review please! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, everybody! It's been a little while. Good news! I finished writing out this fic in my notebook! Yayz! I hope to be able to update soon, because I'm very pleased with how this turned out, and I think you will be too! There weren't as many reviews on my last chapter as I'd hoped, but I did get some from people I haven't seen before. Thank you very much!D Anyway, this is a little longer than the rest of the chapters. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chobits, any of the characters, or the story this fic is lightly based upon.

Chapter 6- The Date

He watched the rain outside in dismay from his window and sighed. It was Tuesday, the big day for Chi and himself, and yet Mother Nature was too cruel. He had planned on taking her on a boat ride and getting lunch to eat together at the park- the place she had loved to go to when she was still a Persocom.

He looked over to her as she brushed her hair and hummed, Plum dancing around her and Kotoko watching from afar. Though it was dark and gloomy outside, she still looked happy as ever. It wasn't as though this was the first time they had gone out into town- this was the first time that it could be considered a date. Hideki blushed and looked back outside, watching the puddles below.

Chi placed her brush down on the dresser and added the final touches to her outfit: the matching ring that she had bought herself to the one on his key ring. Her cheeks flared and Plum looked up in wonder. How she had wanted this day to come...regardless of rain, it was going to be fun.

She stood up and smoothed her jeans, having received some from Ms. Hibiya just the day before. She hadn't told Hideki, but these ones had had tags still on them, meaning the manager had bought them herself. Monday morning after Hideki had gone to school, she had simply showed up at the door with a plastic bag. She had asked about Chi and Hideki's talk, and was glad to know that everything had turned out well. She was especially glad to know that they would be going on a date the next day, but Chi could see that the landlady was upset about something.

_"Ms. Hibiya, why are you sad?"_ Chi had asked her.

She shook her head, and she seemed to perk up. _"I'm fine. It's just...I see so much of your father's personality in you. It makes me miss him..."_

She left soon after she wished them luck on their date, and Chi didn't see her anymore that day.

Chi took hold of the light blue purse that had been buried beneath the jeans in the bag and ran a finger over the print of flowers on the front. She looked up as Hideki sighed again. "Are you ready, Hideki?"

He jumped and grabbed his jacket, "Um, yeah!" She did the same and looked over at Kotoko, still away from Plum, and opened her purse.

"Would you like to come, too?"

The purple laptop looked over at Hideki, who was now frantically searching for his keys, and nodded at Chi. With a little jump, she made herself comfortable in the collection of her wallet, lipstick, and brush. Chi zipped up her purse, but left it open just enough for Kotoko to be able to look out if she wanted.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the hallway. The rain pattered on the roof in a continuous beat, and Hideki groaned. Chi readied their large two-person umbrella and smiled up at him reassuringly. As they passed Ms. Hibiya's door, it opened and she stepped partway out.

"Chi?"

She turned around quickly and Hideki stopped to wait for her.

"Have a good time today," the manager smiled. Chi beamed and bowed gratefully. Ms. Hibiya's eyes shifted to Hideki. "Mr. Motosuwa, try not to be too nervous. It'll be fine."

"Thanks," he said, a little surprised.

Ms. Hibiya watched them as they walked off together. When they passed under the front doors, she retreated back into her own home.

xXx

Chi's grin could not have been bigger as she allowed rain to fall on her hand. She and Hideki walked along sheltered by the large umbrella, but she had her left hand out from the cover; as a Persocom, she couldn't have felt the drops, but now, her skin tingled from the cold water.

Hideki watched her with a smile. It was this kind of behavior that he found was one of the reasons he loved her. He looked at their hands on the umbrella handle, one on top of the other, and felt calm and refreshed.

Chi brought her hand back under the protection of the umbrella and wiped it on her jacket. She looked up him. "Where are we going, Hideki?"

His smile disappeared and his hand in his pocket bumped against his wallet. He didn't have much to spend, but he hadn't told her that. He wanted today to be special, but low income and bad weather were making it hard on him.

His eyes wandered towards hers and her amber orbs captured him. Her happiness glowed brightly in her irises and radiated off her like heat. He found himself smiling. "Where would _you _like to go?"

Her eyes grew wide and she broke their locked gaze to look around excitedly. He tried to follow her, but each place she stopped on made his throat tighten. Finally, she pointed to a small jewelry store. He nodded and looked around suddenly at the few people around them. Seeing no one he knew, he and Chi entered the store.

Chi skipped off to look around and Hideki closed the umbrella. He followed her with his eyes, losing sight of her only when she passed between aisles. After a few minutes, he noticed the case of shiny rings near the cash register. Checking on her one more time, he examined the gold and silver bands under the glass. One ring caught his attention: it was a beautiful gold ring with a simple and yet stunning design of diamonds on the top. He realized immediately that it would be perfect for a wedding ring, and stepped away quickly.

He ran a hand through his hair. That was going too far too soon. He hadn't gotten back to Blue yet and they were still at least four days until her deadline. He still couldn't think of anything to give to her...

"Hideki?"

He cried out, startled by Chi's voice. She cocked her head and he noticed that there was something in her hand. "What's that, Chi?"

She smiled and showed him the pair of earrings. He was amused to see that they were hoops with stars on them and placed a hand on her head. "Those are nice. I'd forgotten that you got your ears pierced."

"Chi!" She agreed happily. He followed her up to the counter and waited for her to pay for them.

With a bag in her hands, she and Hideki left the store and stood beneath the awning of the building. Without a word she tore open the package and replaced the studs that had been placed their by Blue. He found himself a little happy that she had done so. When she finished, she showed off a little for him. "Do you like?"

He nodded vigorously and her face lit up. She opened her bag to stow away her bag and Kotoko peered out. When Chi asked her how much she still had, the little laptop busied herself in Chi's wallet. She reappeared while they were halfway across the street towards the next place Chi wanted to go. Hideki's jaw dropped when he heard how much- even after she spent in the jewelry store, she still had more than him! Just how much was she getting at the bakery?

She led him all over town and he had to smile. She was behaving just like a woman her age.

Soon the young woman had bags and bags full of clothes, books, and more jewelry. He noticed that she didn't buy any rings and when he looked at her hand, he saw the ring that matched the one on his key ring. Without realizing it, he took hold of the small thing and smiled.

They were out for well over two hours, but he was actually enjoying himself. Just getting to spend time with her was all he really wanted out of the day.

While he stood by one of the racks in the CD store, he saw a couple around he and Chi's age just on the other side. She were laughing and holding hands, and as they were leaving, they stopped to share a small kiss. At that point he turned away shyly, feeling bad for watching them and because he hadn't done so with Chi. He sighed and looked over at Chi, finding her talking to Kotoko and holding a case in her hands. She seemed to be distraught about something, so he came to her side. "What's wrong, Chi?"

She jumped and tried to hide the case behind her back. "Um, nothing! Chi was just..." He raised an eyebrow as she showed him what it was that she was trying to hide and he saw that it was a CD that he had been wanting for some time.

"Were you going to buy this for me?" He asked.

She nodded sheepishly and looked down to her shoes.

He chuckled and she looked back up to him. "I should be buying stuff for you. I'm such a dork." He laughed but she cocked her head. "Look, don't worry about buying anything for me."

"But, I want..."

He put a finger on her lips and bent down to look her in the eye. "You earned that money. I know we've been through this before, but seriously, you don't have to buy me anything. I'm having a good time just being here with you."

Her cheeks turned bright red and it took him a minute to figure out what exactly he had just said. He stood back up, his own cheeks turning bright red. "You about ready to go?"

She nodded without looking at him and stumbled out of the store. As she did, he looked across the street to one of the nicer restaurants of the city. He had just enough to buy them lunch...

He smiled down to her, seeing her already looking up at him, and asked, "Ready for lunch?"

"Chi!" she grinned.

The rain had come to a temporary stop and he gratefully lowered the umbrella from over top of them. He led her to the restaurant and groaned; it was totally packed inside! He checked his watch and saw that is was around break time for those who worked around there.

Chi tugged on his sleeve. "Do we have to eat here?"

He shook his head. He had already been thinking of his original plan of eating out at the park, and it was sounding better and better. Once he reached the counter, he ordered their food quickly and was dismayed to find that the food was more than he had expected. He ended up getting a large drink and two straws so that they could share. They pushed their way back out through the crowd one more time and out to the park. Luckily the rain hadn't started up again, but he didn't want to chance it so he hurried across the grass to the sheltered picnic tables.

Chi wobbled up to the table with all her bags and their drink balanced on her purse; Kotoko helped support it best that she could, but she couldn't reach all the way around the cup. She sat down with a sigh and looked around. "There's no one else here."

He began to separate their lunches and smiled. "I guess it's too wet out here for anyone to be out."

They ate slowly and quietly, a bit of an awkward feeling between them. Finally, she broke the silence. "Even though it's been rainy all day, Chi has had a good time today."

He brushed brightly. "Me too."

She beamed and neither one broke the silence again until she finished. She ran over to the swings after throwing away her wrappers. When she got there, she climbed up and started to swing standing up with her small feet in the seat. He watched her and found himself smiling. When he finished, he joined her, but by now she had sat down to swing normally. Without a word, he came up behind her and began to push her along. Her hair flowed back behind her like a cape and she giggled. They stayed there swinging and pushing until thunder rumbled across the sky. They quickly made their way back to the tables and gathered their things. Within a few minutes they were back on the road and walking through the rain again. There were even fewer people on the sidewalk than earlier and the trip was easier back to home.

The lights did not seem to be on at the apartments, and as he opened the main door, he saw that Ms. Hibiya's light was out as well. They were both happy to be out of the rain and Chi skipped happily down the hallway to the apartment. With a click of his keys and a turn of the doorknob, he stumbled inside the room to try and turn on a light. He was afraid that the power had gone out and was relieved to find that his light came on without any problems. Plum greeted him happily from atop the T.V. and Kotoko pulled herself out of Chi's purse to join her.

Chi blissfully carried her shopping bags over to the futon and was about to sit down when she stopped. She carefully took off her shoes and socks and tossed them off to the side. Hideki followed her example and when he looked back over to her, he saw that she was blushing brightly. She twiddled with her thumbs through the handles of her bags. "Chi really wants to thank you, Hideki. I had a really, really good time today..." her eyes lowered shyly.

He smiled and was about to agree with her when she threw her arms around his shoulders. Her bag crashed to the floor and he thought that she was going to give him one of her infamous hugs when he slowly realized that her lips were pressed possessively against his.

'She moves faster than I do..' he thought, amused, and returned her kiss passionately.

Plum and Kotoko looked up from the T.V. stand and watched curiously. Plum smiled cutely and Kotoko cocked her head.

"What's up with them?"

_A/N: Whew...that took a little while...Sorry if it was a little slow...I had a bit of a hard time getting this chapter out. Meh, oh well. I didn't warn you about the nice little surprise here at the end on purpose. I am so evil! XD Anyway, please leave me a review, and thanks for reading! _


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back a little early this time, everybody! Thanks for your reviews! I apologize again if the last chapter was slow...I'm not very good with date scenes and whatnot...but practice makes perfect! I think this chapter is a little shorter compared to the others...I'm not entirely sure, though...maybe it's just me. Anyway, enjoy! Review please! _

**Disclaimer: I do no own Chobits, any of the characters, or the story this fic is based lightly upon. **

Chapter 7- Answer

Hideki served the customers at My Pleasure feeling as though he was walking on air. He felt much more at-ease since his date with Chi the day before, and even better that they had finally kissed. He had never felt so happy in his life.

He set a pile of dishes down on the counter of the sink, suddenly staring off into space. For some reason he remembered Blue, and his spirits sank. There was still so much he needed to do...It was Wednesday, and the week was almost up.

He sighed gravely- so much for walking on air...

He had not been able to think of anything for Blue's price, and he knew that if he didn't think of something, the lovely dream he was in would end. He had to admit that he liked her to be a human, and what was more, she absolutely _loved _it. He didn't want her heart to break over something he could help her with. He just couldn't figure out anything as precious to him that she was.

"Hey Sempai, are you okay?"

He jumped, nearly knocking over the plates on the counter. He looked over at Yumi, who sometime during his thoughts, had wandered over next to him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just spaced out a little."

She took the plates from him. " A lot on your mind?"

"Oh yeah," he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

She put the dishes in the sink and started to run water over them. "Anything I can help with?"

He hesitated, remembering that she didn't know about Chi, but as he saw how eager to help she was, he figured that he might need her help.

"Well, um, do you think that there's anything as precious as a human life worth giving up?" He blurted out, and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She looked down to the dishes and began to scrub them clean. He waited until she finished the sink load without a word and wondered if she was going to answer at all.

His head hung and he went back to work, scrubbing down the tables after the customers had left and he had turned the sign around to "CLOSED" outside. He had just wiped up a nasty smear of mustard when Yumi tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see her sitting atop of the table across from him, her short legs daggling off the side.

"It's a trick question."

"Huh?"

She laughed, "What you asked me earlier! It's a trick question. There isn't anything as precious as a human life." She placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Unless it's the love you have for them, but then what good would that do?" She giggled and sat forward eagerly. "Is that about right?"

He nodded, slightly confused, then smiled in awe. "I guess that does make sense." He quickly put away the spray and cloth he had been using when he saw Manager Nekoi go by and joined her again when the boss was gone. "I thought you had forgotten about it earlier...maybe even ignored it..."

She grinned, "It took me a while to figure it out. That was a toughie!" Her smile faded. "But Sempai, why would you be thinking about something like that?"

He cringed, looking away from her. What could he say? He couldn't tell her yet about Blue and the real Chi. "Um, t-this dream I had the other night. It was really weird."

Her eyes sparkled with interest. "Well, let's hear it!"

He had to smile at her enthusiasm, and supposed that he could tell her parts of what had happened. "Well, I was in some sort of big building, and it was pitch black inside. Out of nowhere this tall, blue woman comes over to me and asks me what was as precious to me as Chi's life. She just kept asking me, and I couldn't answer."

Yumi's eyes grew wide," Whoa...that's kinda creepy..."

He nodded, "The worst part of it is, I know I've seen her before, but I can't figure it out."

She also nodded, "It's pretty common in dreams. I'm sure this whole thing is nothing. You might just be under stress." She slid off the table and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Sempai."

He thanked her and fell back into his own thoughts. If this was just a trick question, why hadn't he figured it out sooner? Why did he still have this uneasy feeling?

It wasn't long before he was allowed to go home, and he hardly concentrated on walking. He shuffled his feet slowly down the sidewalk to his home, and when he finally reached the front of the complex, he stopped and closed his eyes. Two days...one not counting tomorrow.

If Blue really had asked him a trick question and he went back her telling this to her, the was the chance that it was the right answer and Chi could stay real. However, there was also the chance that it was the wrong answer and Chi would turned back into a Persocom. He wouldn't mind if she was a Persocom- after all, that was the way that she had been when he had fallen for her- but her dream would be ruined because of him if he was wrong.

He shook his head violently and opened his eyes slowly. He needed to talk things over with Chi. He wasn't sure if she knew or not, but they needed to figure things out together.

He opened the front doors to the complex and walked quickly to his apartment, where Chi waited patiently for him inside.

_A/N: You guys must hate me by now. XD This chapter was so angsty! I did get to include one of my other favorite characters from this series, and I'm very happy! I'm not making things easy for you all! More questions will be answered in the next chapters! (I feel like I'm advertising for a soap opera or something LOL) Oh, by the way, sorry for any confusion concerning the completion of this fic. There are 10 chapters total in this fic. Sorry if I scared you guys...DX Anyway, review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all! Thank you all for your reviews! There are only a few chapters left, about two to be exact. Oh, guess what? I discovered that we have a Word Processor thing on the computer that does spell check and everything, so hopefully there won't be anymore of those dumb typos. I'm sorry about that….it's like no matter how many times that I check over stuff, there's always something wrong. T.T Anyway, this chapter is quite a doozy….you all are gonna hate me for this LOL. I apologize and run for my life in advance. XD Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Chobits _or any of the characters. Also, the story I lightly based this fic on doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 8- The Day

Chi sat quietly at the window with her arm up on the windowsill and her legs tucked comfortably underneath. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, the temperature a perfect blend of warm and cool only felt between seasons. The bliss outside went completely unnoticed to the amber eyes of the small woman gazing out past the buildings.

Chi sighed and held her head with the hand previously on the windowsill. Hideki had been acting so strange this morning…He had been happy when he left for work the day before, but when he came home, he was distracted and distant. He had hardly spoken to her this morning when he left.

A horrible thought came to mind: what if he was upset with her about the kiss? Maybe he had been happy in the morning because he was leaving her, and had been so distant because he was around her again. Maybe he had met someone else and was trying to forget her. Had she been to assertive the other night? After all, the man usually kissed the girl on their first kiss, not the other way around.

She furiously blinked away tears that had welled up in her eyes, but several drops had already fallen down to darken the front of her T-shirt. She sniffed and tried to push away such thoughts, but it was no use.

Plum jumped up in her lap, startling her a little bit, and placed her small hands on Chi's. "Miss Chi, are you okay?"

She nodded and noticed Kotoko standing to her left. The little purple laptop crossed her arms and frowned. "You're crying. Do you require medical attention, or perhaps psychological aid?"

Chi wiped her eyes once more and gave them a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, thanks."

Plum jumped down and the young woman stood up to busy herself with chores around the house, trying to rid herself of the depressing thoughts. The simple chores didn't distract her enough, so she saved them for when it would be close to when Hideki would come home. She did all the harder chores, except wash the dirty laundry- he still didn't feel that is was safe for her to go outside the room, even though they had gone out into public, and she would honor that wish. This made her smile, and she felt a little less stressed afterwards.

When there was only an hour until he would come home, she began to make dinner. Plum and Kotoko set the table for her when she finished cooking and she sat anxiously. A part of her expected him to not show up at all, but after agonizing minutes, she heard his footsteps approaching.

She sat up eagerly and noticed immediately how tired he looked when he entered the small apartment. "Hideki, welcome back!" She smiled brightly and was rewarded to see him return her smile.

He sniffed the air and exhaled mightily, then noticed the tasty meal set out on the table. "That smells great! Thanks Chi! I'm starving!"

Her worries lessened and she sat down with him at the table. She watched him eat for a few minutes and slowly followed his example. She didn't have much of an appetite, and put her chopsticks and bowl down quietly. Chi looked up to see that Hideki had already done so and was staring her straight in the eye.

"Chi, I have to talk to you," he said quietly.

All of her worries and anxiety rushed back to her in a dizzying blur, finally settling in her stomach and cramping her muscles. She grimaced slightly.

"Hideki, I didn't mean to be so forward the other night! I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. I know I should have let you kiss me first, but I …"she said frantically at first until she ran out of breath and trailed off. Her eyes dropped to her lap, unable to look at him anymore.

His eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

She did not look back up at him. "Hideki has been acting strangely since yesterday when you came home from work. Chi thought you were angry with me…"

He sighed quietly and smiled gently, crawling over on his knees to her. She looked up when she felt him nearby to have him tilt her chin up towards him and place his lips tenderly over hers. Her cheeks darkened and she felt herself go limp as he wrapped his arms around her. He broke their kiss to pull her into his lap.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just…there's been a lot on my mind lately. I've been worried about you, and that's what I need to talk to you about. " She looked up at him questioningly. He suddenly felt grateful that she was so securely in his arms and close to him, feeling as though he wouldn't have been able to talk to her unless she was. "Um, do you really like being like this?"

She blinked, "Yes. Is there something wrong with me?"

He shook his head. "No. It's just…it's something that Blue told me, or rather what she wants me to do. I'm not entirely sure which one it is. " He chuckled nervously. "Anyway, she asked me to give her something as precious to me that you are in exchange for making you real. She wants whatever it is-"

"..by tomorrow," she cut him off with a mysterious tone. Chi suddenly jerked back and placed a hand to her mouth.

"How did you know that?" Hideki gaped.

"I don't know. I didn't know about it before, but suddenly, I did."

His eyes widened. Things were becoming weirder and weirder…

Chi took his hand softly in her own, "Did you think of anything?"

"Kind of. I couldn't think of anything for so long that I was about to give up until I asked Yumi about it." She cocked her head. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her that much. Anyway, when I talked to her, things cleared up." He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. When he spoke again, his voice was strong and steady. "There isn't anything as precious to me as you, Chi."

"Oh, Hideki!" She hugged him mightily and buried her head in his shoulder. He heard a muffled "Thank you" and he put a hand on top of her head. She suddenly sat back and he saw that her eyes had turned the slightest shade of pink, as though she had been about to cry.

"Sorry. Continue please," she grinned.

He beamed. "Well, um, Blue pretty much asked me a trick question, or at least I hope so. This is the only thing I could come up with. If it's right, then you get to stay like this, but if not…"

His smile had disappeared, and he was surprised to see that hers only grew wider. "Hideki…" she hugged him tightly. "I don't care if I'm real or not as long as I can be with you."

His heart soared and he squeezed her tightly against him. He wished that they could stay in this wonderful little world forever.

He suddenly heard his name muffled and coming from beneath him, realizing that he might have been squeezing her too hard. He flushed brightly with embarrassment and let her go. She giggled and he mumbled, "Sorry."

She nodded, "So when will you tell her? Will you wait 'till tomorrow?"

"Probably. I was thinking that if I was wrong, at least we'd be together until then."

"Right," she said softly. She unexpectedly hugged him tightly, burying her head this time in his chest and breathing in his wonderful scent.

He didn't understand why.

XXX

They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms and basking in each other's warmth. He prayed silently after she went to sleep that everything would go well the next day.

That morning they were silent as they ate breakfast until Hideki spoke, his voice echoing off the walls. "I'm gonna call off today."

She looked up in surprise. "But…" It dawned on her and she bobbed her head up and down.

She listened as he used the phone and noted how everything become so silent as he finished. She was beginning to hate that suffocating silence. It was bad enough that she was anxious about Blue, but the silence made it seem as though the Earth was anxious as well.

Even though he had called off and they were together, the hours crawled by. When lunch time came close she started to cook, but she kept dropping everything. Finally she heated up the leftovers from the night before. Even then neither one seemed to have much of an appetite.

Chi set her chopsticks down. "Hideki, I can't take this anymore. Can we go over a little early?"

He surprised her by genuinely laughing. "I was thinking the same thing! I'm going crazy in here!"

She felt so relieved that she too began to laugh- Plum and Kotoko stared at them, not understanding what was so funny.

Chi put away their food and went to change. When she finished and returned to the room to find him asking Plum to come along because she knew the directions, she stopped him. "Don't worry. I know how to get there."

He nodded and followed her out the door; as he started to close the door behind him, he stopped and looked back into the small room. When he returned, would things be different? Would one human return, or would two?

He quickly closed and locked the door, running up to meet her a few feet in front of him. They walked out of the complex quickly, and as they reached the sidewalk, they slowed down a considerable amount. Chi took his hand firmly and met his eyes with her own. He was filled with new strength and squeezed her hand.

While they walked, he noticed that on her finger was the ring she had bought for them some time ago. He cracked a tired smile. Hopefully they would bring them good luck.

She led them along carefully towards the one place he truthfully wanted nothing to do with, but it had to be done. There wasn't much traffic out despite the early hours of the day. He was grateful regardless.

Finally they were almost there- he could see the top of the old building he had visited a week earlier and gulped. They crossed the street quickly, but all of a sudden, Chi felt something wrong and let go of his hand. He didn't seem to notice at first, mesmerized by the building they were headed for.

Chi stood still, trying to understand what exactly was wrong. Then, with a gasp, she knew what it was. She checked her finger and was dismayed to find that her ring was missing. She frantically searched the ground beneath and around her, but it was gone. Something glittered out of the corner of her eye and she whirled around to face the street.

Hideki finally noticed that she did not have her hand in his and turned to see her run out into the street. He saw her bend down and pick up something, and he could make out the ridges and glitters of the ring that had been on her finger. A horn blared to his and her right, and he swung his head in the direction of the speeding truck headed right for her.

She didn't seem to notice it at first. Chi put her ring back on her finger and smiled. When the truck honked again, she rotated her head toward it and her eyes widened in surprise. She was a deer stuck in the headlights, too afraid to move.

He didn't realize that he was moving, screaming her name until it was too late. Without warning Hideki pushed into her.

A horrifying screech and bones crushing shattered the peace, followed by a deafening scream.

_A/N OO Quite a cliffhanger, huh? XD You guys are gonna kill me, aren't you? (runs and hides) Anyway, this was a little lovey-dovey, and I think that's mostly because I've been watching _Ah! My Goddess _recently. Well, that's all for now folks! Until next time, review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everybody! Well, I'm back a little early this time, due to the fact that I won't be able to update when I'm supposed to (-.-' sorry Editor…) because I'll be busy that day. That, and the last chapter like, __killed__ you guys XD! I did warn you…LOL Anyway, thanks for your reviews! Here we go!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Chobits_ or any of the characters. Also, I don't own the story or characters that I lightly based this fic on.

Chapter 9- The Price

It was dark…so very dark…and it was cold. It didn't cause him discomfort, but it did send goose bumps up his arms and legs. He groggily opened his eyes to find that it was as dark as it was when they were closed. It was quiet all around him, but peaceful. Even though he couldn't see, he somehow knew that he was naked, but strangely enough, he didn't really care.

This was all very strange…how did he get here? Where was here? He tried to think back and could only remember blurry images and colors. It made his head feel strange, but this time it was almost uncomfortable. He had to figure out where he was, and kept trying to clear the blurs in his head. Slowly he remembered her, and that she had been screaming. Yes…he remembered that she had been screaming _his _name, and that he had been looking up at her face. Her face…she had been crying, but that was an understatement. He'd never seen someone with so many tears.

"Chi…" he said aloud, and it echoed all around him. That woke him up and he stirred, moving his arms and legs. He didn't touch anything and seemed to just be floating in space.

'Wait…' he thought back further than her, and remembered running toward her, yelling her name. He had been trying to save her…He gasped loudly. 'Did I get hit by that truck? Am I…' he gulped, 'dead…?

'_You mustn't give up yet,' _a familiar voice said.

From the corner of his eye he saw a faint blue light and as he turned to face it, the light became brighter and formed a shape. It seemed to be a woman with long blue hair and striking blue yes, wearing a long flowing blue dress and holding a long blue wand. Large blue fairy wings folded behind her that spouted from her back. She looked so familiar…

"Blue!" he exclaimed, almost unable to believe it. He had to be going crazy! She looked like something out of a dream, but he was sure it was her.

He suddenly remembered that he was naked and blushed brightly, attempting to cover himself. She simply smiled and raised a hand to stop him.

"Worry not, Hideki Motosuwa."

He nodded slowly, looking her over again. This was so crazy…

"As you have guessed, I am Blue, the mechanic you met previously. However, I am not truly a mechanic, or even a human. I am the Blue Fairy who grants wishes for those truly worthy. I recently granted the wish of Chi Motosuwa: a Persocom, as they are called on earth, wished to become human.

"You must understand that this was an extreme wish, and could not just be granted like any other. I had to ensure that it was for a good cause, and so I tested the one she wished to turn real for." She smiled down at him and he gulped. "What did you decide?"

"I, uh…" his memory was still blurry, but things had been slowly coming back to him. It didn't help that there was so much to take in- the woman was a fairy for crying out loud- and he was scared. He remembered talking to Yumi all those days ago, but couldn't quite remember what she had said. He focused only on that day, and slowly her words came back to him.

"I-It's a trick question," he stammered. He suddenly felt more confident and continued, but he found that he couldn't look at her while he spoke. "There isn't anything as precious to me as Chi. Nothing at all, not even my life…" He trailed off, hiding his face further from Blue. Hideki realized the intensity of what he had said, but didn't regret it.

She studied him closely. "Is that your answer?"

"Yes," he said quietly. He suddenly looked up and locked his eyes with hers, exclaiming, "Please, if that's not the right answer, leave Chi a human! I'm begging you! It would break her heart, and I…" he looked away, ashamed and unable to finish the sentence. He had been going to say that he couldn't live with himself if he did anything to hurt her, but had remembered that it was a little too late for that.

Blue startled him when she began to laugh. It echoed beautifully around him like the chimes of a bell and spread a welcome warmth throughout his body. He looked up at her to see her eyes sparkling kindly. "It's alright, Mr. Motosuwa. You are correct."

He sighed in relief, then a puzzled look crossed his face. "Why did you ask me a question like that?"

She became stern and he swore that the temperature fell several degrees. "Those who find love as valuable as material possession do not deserve to be in love." She became gentle and smiled down at him once more. "However, you are wrong about one thing : your life is worth something- Chi. If you weren't alive, she would be heartbroken and would cease the desire to live."

He grimaced, "That reminds me….Am I…dead?"

She sighed and nodded. "It was a brave sacrifice. You saved her life, Hideki."

If his heart would have been beating it would have stopped right then and there. His eyes widened and his head began to spin. He felt like he could throw up, but he knew it would be impossible.

"However…"

He looked up hopefully.

"I was not honestly expecting for you to give up something for her, but then you did this. Without even thinking about anything except for her well-being, you selflessly saved her life in exchange for yours. And for that, I will reward you. Not only will Chi remain a human, but…" she paused. He thought that if he would have been breathing he wouldn't have been able to at this moment.

"…I will give you back to her."

He stared at her in disbelief. Then as it sunk in, he started to laugh loudly. It echoed all around he and Blue, and without warning, his sobs began to mix with them.

He collected himself after a few minutes and met Blue's eyes again. "Thank you so much, Blue. I've never been so happy in my life."

"Ah, but you still have so many more years to experience happiness. Don't only appreciate this day."

He nodded.

"There is but one more matter that I must discuss with you. There are limits to what I can do for you and Chi. There will be some humanly things that she will not be able to perform. One of which is the ability to have children."

He felt disappointed at this, but nodded. "That's okay. Her mother couldn't have children anyway, but she and her husband were still happy and loved each other until the end. He even made her Chi and her sister for them." He smiled fondly. "It'll be hard at first, but Chi is strong. We'll get through it together."

Blue nodded. "There a few minor things besides that, but I don't believe that they will affect you too much. I will leave that to you." He bobbed his head up and down vigorously. "That is all I wanted to tell you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," he said, and he was. He wanted to hold Chi in his arms, feel her heartbeat, and know that she was okay.

Blue waved her wand and in his mind he could see himself laying in a hospital bed. "When you return, you will be in this hospital. You have several broken ribs, a broken right arm and leg, and a small concussion. " He winced and nodded. "However, Chi will be there with you. She hasn't left your side since you entered the hospital." He brightened considerably at this.

"Wounds heal over time, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. Take care of this woman, Hideki, and she will do the same for you."

He exhaled gratefully, bracing himself for the pain that soon awaited him. "I want to see her so badly…"

Blue giggled and waved her wand again. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He suddenly felt as though something was pulling him backwards and the dark world started to give way to light. He could feel the warmth of the other world and hear voices from the people who lived there. Slowly the dark world disappeared, and the last thing he saw was the blue woman standing in front of him with a smile.

_A/N: Whoo, that was fun! Hopefully I answered all of your questions, but if not, let me know and I will try my best to answer you. There's one more chapter after this, and then I'm going to edit my other chapters. I hate seeing so many typos on them…LOL I had a very interesting experience while writing this chapter. When I was typing the part where Blue first appeared, the song "Blue" by Utada Hikaru starting playing on my CD. Freaky! Well, that's all for now. Review please! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, this is it! The last chapter. I am a little disappointed…I didn't get any reviews yet for the last chapter, but I'm gonna go ahead and post this chapter up because I go back to school next week. T.T Anyway, hope you guys like it! Here we go!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_Chobits _**or any of the characters. Also, I don't own the story this fic is based lightly on. **

Chapter 10- The End

The firs thing he felt was her warm body close by. It felt as though she was laying partially on his bed and sitting on a chair, but he wasn't sure.

The first thing he smelled was the sweet aroma of her perfume, a soft fruit essence. He didn't remember her having it before, but it felt comforting and oddly like home.

The first thing he heard was her sniffles and her quiet sobs. They were louder than any beep or voice from outside the room from other doctors and nurses. It made his heart rip to pieces and he wanted to kiss her tears away.

The first thing he saw after he opened his swollen, heavy eyes and they adjusted to the intense lights of the room was her tear-stained face looking directly at him and the smile that spread across her exhausted face when she saw him awake.

He tried to speak, but his mouth was cotton-dry. And so, the first thing he tasted was the water she helped him drink.

Afterwards, he smiled tiredly and whispered, "..hey."

Her tears started to fall again and she sniffed. "Hey." She hugged him gently, trying not to agitate his arm or leg. She sat next to him on his uninjured left side and wiped her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"…tired," he smiled. He shifted a little and grunted; his ribs ached beneath the bandages.

Hideki looked around the hospital room; it was a single room with piles of machinery all around his bed. An IV tube was embedded in his arm, along with a tube of blood. 'Blue was right…' he thought, sighing to himself. 'Of course she was right.'

He shakily raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. She held it there and kissed his palm. "Are you…okay?"

She nodded, fresh tears forming. "Thanks to you. Chi would be dead if you hadn't of pushed me out of the way. I was so scared…luckily the driver of that truck had a phone, because we left Plum and Kotoko at home." Her lip trembled and she held his hand with both of her small hands. "Oh Hideki…while we were in the ambulance, we lost you…" She fell silent as tears cascaded from her eyes. He comforted her the best way he could as he was, and she recovered after a few minutes and continued. "By the time we got here, you were back with us. That was three days ago."

His eyes widened, but somehow he knew that it was to be expected. He was in pretty bad shape, and knew that three days was early. "Chi…I talked to…Blue."

It was her turn to widen her eyes . "How?!"

He smiled, "It's hard to explain…"

She smiled and her tears finally stopped. "I'm just glad that you're okay." She leaned down comfortably and placed her head on his shoulder. Her took a deep breath of her scent, cherishing the moment. He was disappointed when she jumped up. "Oh! I called everybody to let them know what happened!"

"…you called everybody? How many is 'everybody' ?"

"Everybody," a familiar voice said.

Hideki turned his head to see Shinbo at the door, and behind him was Ms. Shimizu. As they entered, he saw more of his friends coming in. Mr. Ueda, Yumi, Minoru, Yuzuki, and Ms. Hibiya were all with them, and they stood around his bed.

"You guys…thanks for coming, " Hideki said, suddenly not as tired as before.

Shinbo looked across the bed at Chi and his mouth fell open. "Wow! She really is real!" He walked over and began to look her over; Minoru joined him and Chi turned to face them with a bright blush. Hideki could pick out some of their conversation as the two young men spoke: "Wow! Look at that! There's no machinery on her at all!'" and "It's almost as though she was a human the whole time!"

Hideki turned his attention back to his other friends, unsure of what to say.

Mr. Ueda spoke softly, "Chi and Ms. Hibiya explained everything to us."

Hideki nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all before. I didn't know how to tell you…or if you'd even understand. I still don't understand it myself."

Yumi beamed, "It's all right, sempai!"

"I think it was just a miracle," Ms. Shimizu said and smiled.

"I agree," Yuzuki said. She looked shyly at Minoru and smiled.

"I'm just glad to see you okay, Mr. Motosuwa," Ms. Hibiya said, and everyone agreed out loud.

Hideki looked around the room at all his friends slowly until his eyes fell on Chi. He smiled and said gently, "Yeah…I _am_ okay…"

xXx

The next few months were slow, but he wasn't complaining. As his leg and arm healed, he went into therapy. His ribs gave him hardly any problem during his recovery and he was grateful.

Chi was by his side the entire time, and he felt that he couldn't have done it without her. She never gave up on him, and on hard days, it was what he needed.

Finally, after many months, he was allowed to go home. He needed a crutch for his leg and his arm was in a cast, but he was home. Plum and even Kotoko welcomed him with a small rally of confetti and he laughed. It was nice to be back.

After a few months, the cast on his arm and leg could be taken off. By then it was full of signatures and doodles from his friends and classmates. He kept both of them in his closet, and he would look at them from time to time.

Exactly ten months from the accident, he was completely back on his feet. He still had a slight limp in one leg and one arm was stronger than the other, but he didn't mind. In celebration of his recovery, he and Chi went on a date. They made sure to stop by Manager Ueda's bakery and My Pleasure while they were out, then continued on to a restaurant for dinner.

After they ate they took the long way home hand in hand. As they passed by the little bookstore, something caught Hideki's eye; he stopped and double-checked, thinking at first that he had seen wrong.

Chi came up next to him when she saw him stuck on something at the store, slightly worried. "Hideki, are you okay? Does your leg hurt?"

He shook his head and picked up the book that had caught his attention. On the cover was a little puppet that looked like a boy. In the background there was a blue woman-like person, and it looked a little familiar. He opened book and flipped through mysteriously. Chi peered over his shoulder curiously.

When he reached a certain page with a large picture, he stopped and both of them cried out in surprise.

"Oh my God! I-It's Blue!" Hideki exclaimed. On the page of the strange book was the spitting image of the woman who had appeared before him and Chi. In the picture she was talking to the boy, but he was real now instead of a puppet.

"This must have been what those people were reading that day," Chi said quietly.

"…and this is what she looked when I saw her…"Hideki gaped. He suddenly closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He started to walk away and Chi ran up beside him.

"What's wrong?"

He stopped and shrugged, "I dunno…it kinda felt like she was watching me, and it creeped me out a little."

Chi laughed a little and he cocked his head. "What, what's so funny?"

"She's not watching you, really; she's watching _over _us." She smiled and linked her arm with his and led him down the street before he could ask.

They walked slowly together and she lay her head against his arm. Stars dotted the sky above them, and now that it was almost completely dark since they were away from most of the city lights, more and more of the little lights could be seen. Chi looked up just to see a little rocket of light shoot across the sky.

"Oh! A shooting star!" she exclaimed, stopping and pointing up to where it had been.

Hideki smiled and looked up with her. "Make a wish before it's too late!"

She surprised him when she giggled and squeezed his arm. When he looked down at her, she kissed him softly. Chi pulled back to lock eyes with him and blushed brightly. "It already came true."

End

_That was fun! Hope you all enjoyed this fic! The ending of this made me giggle when I wrote it XD Talk about melt-your-teeth-out-sweet! LOL I had another interesting experience- when I was typing the part when Hideki and Chi saw Blue in the book- "Blue" from _Cowboy Bebop _came on my CD! Why does that keep happening? LOL Anyway, look for me again soon! It's off to another story! See ya for now! Review please! _


End file.
